


妖精先生的日記本/Mr.Fairy 's diary

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: *國王金英助x妖精呂煥雄《前世》的番外
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	妖精先生的日記本/Mr.Fairy 's diary

xx07年2月26日 陰

今天的我心情不太好，所以我到了平時的樹上坐下試圖平靜，忽然聽到有動靜我左看右看才勉強看見有一個綠毛小子在森林穿來穿去，穿過草叢爬樹跑來跑去，仔細一看原來有一隻白色貓陪他一起玩。我一直看着他聽着他的笑聲，心情不知道在什麼時候平復了

&

xx07年2月27日 晴

那個小孩子今天又來了，不過今天發生了一件很驚險的事。  
他的眼睛好漂亮，像寶石一樣有神，這是我一直默默的注視他的小發現，不如叫他小漂亮就好了嘻嘻  
在他跑到那棵樹的時候，他踩到樹枝往前面山崖掉下去了！還好我很快就救了他，雖然沒有受傷但那樹枝好像動了一下是我的錯覺嗎？

&  
&  
&  
&

xx22年9月1日 晴

今天去了湯姆先生的麵包店，他做的麵包很好吃但他的心情從來沒有像今天那麼開心，他說明天是新皇登基的大日子，終於可以擺脫重稅因為新皇還未登基的時候就先取消了前王所留下的奇怪且嚴苛的國規  
雖然我不太清楚他在說什麼但看到他那麼開心，我也開心。  
好奇心使我明天想看看到底新皇是什麼樣子。

&

xx22年9月2日 晴

今天出門了。我去了城鎮發現改變了很多，多了很色彩和快樂，朋友們都充滿期待的等待，包括我，不過我身高好像有點可惜，我不斷掂高腳才勉強看到一點點，忽然有人抱起我，啊是穿著紫色袍的魔法師（我忘了他叫什麼名字總之是前幾天認識的）。多虧了他我才看清楚，新的國王很漂亮  
有種熟悉感但他的眼神很虛無縹緲，但無可否認的是城鎮上的人都很喜歡他。我把他的名字記下來了，他叫－－－－

**金英助**

****

****

&  
&  
&  
&

XX23年10月3日 陰

今天我意外地發現國王陛下睡在森林的樹下

我偷偷蹲下觀察他，他忽然就打開眼睛四處張望。 雖然抒澔哥幫我施了法術，沒有人看到我，但他忽然靠近就嚇到我了。  
隨後他又無力坐下，靠在樹旁睡著了我聽到他說夢話，他叫父皇母后，他一定很想很想他的家人，  
我也想知道我的家人在哪裡但現在有抒澔 哥陪我

這樣一想，金英助挺可憐的……

&  
&

xx24年4月8日 雨

今天抒澔哥（魔法師）把不速之客帶來了，我一看那不是新皇嗎？但抒澔哥好像不知道，也是想起兩年前登基的時候他根本沒有仔細看。唉～國王說自己叫Ravn先生，他這樣做到底有什麼目的  
他不斷邀請我到城鎮玩，但是我不太相信他。但我發現他的眼睛沒有了兩年前的虛無，變得有神了什至有感情了  
令我意外的是他聽到精靈的歌聲，我們還一起跳舞，很快樂。但一想到他帶着目的來接近我，我就不開心了

xx24年4月9日 雨

我揭穿了他的真正身份了，從頭到尾他也沒有解釋為什麼要騙我，我很生氣所以去睡覺了

&

xx24年4月10日 晴

我偷偷的去了城堡找他，因為我發現我最重要的戒指不見了。城堡太大了我找了很久很久，終於在書房找到他，可是他睡着了我不敢叫醒他  
到他醒來看到我就覺得很驚喜的抱住我，不斷跟我道歉，像個做錯事的小孩子一樣，叫我留下陪他。  
我答應了  
因為城鎮上有喜慶事要發生了，我想參加，而且抒澔哥叫我別回森林了，為什麼？

&

xx24年4月11日 雨

英助他今天帶我去圖書館了，對了，他說我叫英助就好，不要什麼國王陛下，還有我成為了城堡的貴賓是國王陛下的貴賓，這感覺好新奇，當然是用人類的身份。  
圖書館裏面有很多很多書我很有興趣，不過英助經常戳我臉，說我鬆鬆軟軟的，所以幫我改了一個名，叫雄尼，是他專用的  
真是幼稚呢～不過我挺喜歡的。  
然後到晚上英助就求我留下來陪他睡，心真大，不怕我來殺他嗎？我拒絕了，他留下一雙委屈的眼神，像小貓一樣  
但半夜我發現他偷偷進來躺在我身邊

&

xx24年4月12日 晴

早上我起床就發現英助把抒澔哥也接過來一起參加今天的派對，太好了。  
說起來英助他今天又在照鏡子了，僕人喊他也聽不到，真是的～  
城鎮響起熱鬧的音樂，我很喜歡，已經有70年沒有參加過，我和抒澔哥就嘗試把城鎮上的食物都嘗一遍  
晚上英助他很開心的拉我去跳舞。我還見到Leedo先生和Xion他們也來了！英助他叫我不如放鬆一下，把翼放出來，他說他喜歡看但我拒絕了。萬一嚇到人該怎麼辦？

英助他親我臉了，說這是國王和妖精之間的禮儀。  
我怎麼不知道有這種禮儀。  
要不，下次我也試試吧？


End file.
